Talk:Shadows of the Departed
This should not say "Zilart Missions Complete" because there is another zilart mission after this and Apocalypse Nigh are completed (Even though said mission does not actually have any content at this time). Tahngarthor 15:50, 26 November 2006 (EST) Requirements Since Chains of Promathia must be complete to even fight Bahamut, does it really need to be mentioned? Can we not just get rid of that line and leave it at Zilart Mission 17 and Storms of Fate? -- Altimo 14:42, 26 July, 2007 (EST) I was unable to get the cutscene at the Tenshodo. Instead just got the cutscene in Ru'lude Gardens. Did something change in an update maybe? -- Kiora 18:27, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I needed to get another CS in Ru'Lude Gardens after the conquest tally. I added that. But I didn't get a CS in the Tenshodo either(05-11-07) I would say Chains of Promathia does not need to be mentioned. Since the mission tree works likes this. CHains of Promathia 8-4 -> Storms of Fate -> Shadows of the Departed -> Apocalypse Nigh. Zilart Mission 16 -> Zilart mission 17 -> Shadows of the Departed -> etc... --Fiye 18:54, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I was unable to get the CS in Ru'Lude Gardens until after I got the CS at the Tenshodo. It might of had to do with not getting the CS to finish Storms right away, I forgot to finish it and was forced to wait another week to start shadows. There needs to be a mention of might needing this CS on the main article as the only way I found out about the CS was this talk page --Badspeller 00:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :So, are you saying that you had *completely* finished Storms of Fate *including* the final cut scene, waited until after the next conquest update, *then* got the cut scene at the Tenshodo, went back to the palace, and had to wait an additional week *beyond* the Tenshodo cutscene *completely independent* of you getting the final cutscene for Storms of Fate? OR, as *I* read it, it seems like you could have probably gotten the Shadows of the Departed CS had you simply gotten the final Storms of Fate CS *before* the tally. In which case, my edit failed. What would make it even *more obvious* that there is a CS at the end of Storms of Fate that needs to be done before the Conquest tally? Don't want anyone else making this mistake. --Zhizi 12:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Clearing Up Confusion The old organization/wording for both Storms of Fate and Shadows of the Departed was very confusing and misleading as to the order and placement of cutscenes at the beginning and end of each quest respectively. I edited this to hopefully clear up confusion, so as more people don't make the same mistake quite a few of our group members did. By not getting the final cutscene from 'Storms' before the conquest update, several of us now have to wait an additional week just to flag 'Shadows.' --Zhizi 13:53, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Solo Climbs PLD/DNC: I did this yesterday as pld/dnc and have a few things to add about future attempts. I found the best method was bringing 2 "sets" of gear, one full def, other some att gear (w/e you have lying around works fine). Bring 2 foods as well (preferably tav tacos or boiled crab, avoid steamed crab since its 1 hour; and mithkabobs or w/e att food)--- floors 1 and 2 I would gear up defwise, tank all the strays and just kill memory receptical. Floor 3 however is much more difficult since there are 7 strays to deal with... it is possible, I did it on dem that method, but tried for several hours on mea and couldn't get up, finally giving up. Trying again, I tried killing them as they popped and stuff, but they pop to fast; but I came up with a slow but effective/safe method... melee each stray that pops, and every 100tp ws on the memory, so long as your within range he wont heal, so you can slowly take your time. First time took about 25-30 mins to fight it, but followup times took about 15-20 mins because I geared for attack and ate mithkabobs... dealing w/ 1 stray wont hurt you so much, so you can go all the way out to kill them faster (about every 100 tp I would spend 20 tp curing myself, maybe 40 if things slowed and had 2 on me, but even so, takes less time doing that than dealing with all 7). Sometimes you'll crit on Strays and take them down faster, letting you get a random hit here and there into the MR, before swithcing off to the new stray. This method has much less risk, because your hp will be high entire time; its just lengthy, which is why once I tagged on w/e DD gear I had with me, and ate att food, it went a little faster --- however its a lengthy process and regardless of floor, MR pops out strays at same rate; so I suggest doing full tank for floors 1 and 2 because there is little risk with 3 and 5 strays, opposed to the 7, lets you get to that level faster (also why I recommend 30 minute def food, because it'll probably take that long to get to level 3's MR, and it'll wear letting you use att food for final floor) Also, if you aggro on 4th floor, just keep running for it, staying along edges so if you die, you can get up safely-- since there is no yes/no activation, you can grab the sliver even with aggro and keep running by safely, so if you are a pld or have high eva or something and can make the run with aggro, its worth it. I had 2-3 mobs on me from zone in to the memory flux and got it and almost zoned before I died from aggro, so not a "oh shit" if you do happen to aggro. --Sidi 22:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC)